


Fit Together [Art]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is kind of a fanatic, Exercising, Fanart, M/M, Spit spot Potter!, suns out guns out, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Draco and Harry arebothdetermined to get in shape for summer, so Draco devises an early morning routine.He may, however, find that motivation is in the eye of the beholder.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	Fit Together [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, mister! Thanks for being a brilliant friend. 'We've come a long, long way together, through the hard times and the good. I want to celebrate you, baby, so let me gift you like I shouldddd...' _gets coat. sees self out_  
>  Hope you have a lovely day, and that this attempt at a comic makes you smile. 
> 
> Thanks to the squad for the support and encouragement 💗

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, if you're bored and you like puzzles, why not try and 'fit together' [this free jigsaw puzzle](http://www.epuzzle.info/u/2f7010) I made of the above art.  
> Click 'Compose Puzzle', enter a nickname and pick which flag you want next to your name, and see if you can beat my score 😁


End file.
